Dinothunder: A Beginning and An Ending
by futuristicranger101
Summary: This is why you never saw Kimberly durning Dinothunder. TwoShot. KimTommy and very slight KiraTrent. Note added at the end.
1. A Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

Summary: This is why you never see Kimberly during Dinothunder

Dinothunder: A Beginning and An Ending

A Beginning

Tommy got into his black jeep and rode home to his house at the far edge of town in the forest. He pulled into the driveway next to a pink convertible. He got out of the car and walked in side.

"Daddy!" three-year-old Nancy yelled running downstairs

"Hey pumpkin." He said picking her up "Where's your mommy?"

"That room." Nancy said pointing towards the kitchen

"The kitchen?"

"Yeah that's what me said." Tommy laughed and walked over to the kitchen. He saw his beautiful wife Kimberly sitting on the counter talking into the phone. She nodded at him when they walked in. Tommy and Kimberly had been married four years ago. After the Olympics Kimberly went to Yale and after Tommy he decided to give up his racing career he also went to Yale. They met there and old sparks flew. As soon as they were out of college they got married and soon after they had Nancy.

Kimberly set down the phone and walked over to Tommy and gave him a kiss and a hug. She then walked over to the stove to continue whatever she was cooking before the phone rang.

"So how was your day?" she asked

"Fine. The new principle is a tough one though." Tommy said putting Nancy down and walking over to the playpen in the far corner of the kitchen. "How was yours?"

"Fine."

"Who was on the phone?" Tommy asked bending over to look at the three sleeping kids in the playpen. A year after Nancy was born the twins Kayla and Jacob were born. And then soon after them Hilary was born.

"Mother."

"What does she want?"

"Me to come to Paris to visit her."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Are you going?"

"I probably should. I haven't seen her since the Olympics."

"Ok then."

"She's paying for the trip too."

"That's an added bonus. How long will you be gone?"

"A month. Two tops."

"Ok then. I hope you have a great time."

"Tommy?"

"What? It's my first year teaching I can't stay here and watch the kids while you away."

"Oh yeah, that's the other thing."

"What other thing?"

"She wants me to take the kids too."

"So I have to live for a month without my kids and my wife?"

"She's never seen them before."

"Why can't she just come here?"

"She doesn't want to."

"Fine. You can go to Paris."

"Thanks handsome."

"Your welcome beautiful. So what's for dinner?"


	2. An Ending

Dinothunder: A Beginning and An Ending

An Ending

After announcing Kira on stage he got off and walked over to Trent and Anton. Together they all watched her sing. As soon as she was done Anton and went off with Elsa and Trent went to go congratulate Kira. Tommy watched as he went up onto stage and twirled her around.

"Wow nice dance." A voice said from behind. Tommy turned,

"Kimberly." He said

"Hey." she said walking over and giving him a hug and a kiss.

"Hey Dr.O…" Trent began with Kira behind him. Kimberly looked over at the two teenagers. She smiled slightly embarrassed.

"Oh guys this is my wife." Tommy said "Kim this is two of my students Trent and Kira."

"Hello." Kira greeted happily

"I didn't know you had a wife." Trent said

"I have four kids too." Tommy said

"You have four kids and you didn't tell us?" Kira asked surprised

"Well considering everything we've been through there wasn't much time to." Tommy reasoned

"Oh well can we meet them?" Kira asked

"Yeah come on they're in the car." Kimberly said leading the way. Tommy caught up with and they walked out together followed by Kira and Trent.

"So what happened while I was away?" Kimberly asked

"The usual." Tommy said

"The usual teaching stuff or the usual color stuff?"

"Both."

"I see."

"I'll tell you about it at home."

"Ok. You can not believe what I got you in Paris."

"What did you get me?"

"Guess."


	3. Authors Note

I want to say thanks to anyone who reviewed. And for anyone who wants me to continue it it's your lucky day! I will be continuing it as Generations of Rangers so look for that.

Later!

-Futuristicranger101


End file.
